Une nouvelle étoile dans mon ciel sombre
by MadMeary
Summary: Helena était arrivée au studio de danse en avance, elle voulait répéter seule et était certaine qu'à cette heure-ci elle ne rencontrerait personne.


**Tout est à Agatha Christie et Kenneth Branagh. Ici petit changement par rapport au film la petite Daisy est déjà morte au moment de mon histoire.**

**Une nouvelle étoile dans mon ciel sombre**

Helena était arrivée au studio de danse en avance, elle voulait répéter seule et était certaine qu'à cette heure-ci elle ne rencontrerait personne. La salle était vide froide et silencieuse comme la mort. Cette atmosphère était son quotidien depuis quelques temps, depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'y prêtait même plus attention, depuis trop longtemps au point d'avoir oublié qu'il existait une vie en dehors de la mort.

Le pianiste n'était pas là mais ce n'était pas grave, elle connaissait les mélodies tellement par cœur qu'elle les entendait très nettement dans son esprit. Elle s'échauffa avec attention et application ce n'était pas le moment de se blesser, sa mère souffrait déjà assez ce n'était pas la peine de lui rajouter des soucis. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, et que ses muscles étaient chauds, elle commença à danser.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle s'exerçait encore et encore sans parvenir à être satisfaite de ses mouvements. Elle n'avait plus le cœur pour cette profession et songeait sérieusement à arrêter, à quoi bon sa petite flamme s'était éteinte et rien ne pourrait la rallumer.

« Tu te mets trop la pression, indiqua une voix masculine.

Elle reconnut immédiatement le propriétaire de celle-ci, il s'agissait de Rudolph Andrenyi, le meilleur danseur de la compagnie, un homme qui avait été béni par le ciel pour se mouvoir aussi gracieusement.

-Lorsque tu danses tu ne dois plus penser à rien, tu dois laisser la musique prendre possession de ton corps et te porter note après note, poursuivit-il.

-J'aimerais bien, mais en ce moment ce n'est pas facile, je n'ai plus le cœur à danser, avoua-t-elle.

-Je me doute que tu dois avoir autre chose en tête, et cela se comprend...Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ta famille, je tenais encore une fois à te présenter toutes mes condoléances, lui dit-il tristement.

-Merci c'est gentil, lui répondit-elle en détournant le regard pour se ressaisir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit qu'elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Depuis la tragédie tout le monde la regardait avec pitié et elle était las d'être le centre d'attention, elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant...

Il se rapprocha d'elle lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer et dès qu'il fut à porté lui prit délicatement les mains. Elle ne se dégagea pas, ne protesta pas, elle se sentait tellement vidée de son énergie qu'elle n'avait plus la force de lutter.

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?, lui demanda-t-il poliment.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Ils bougeaient au rythme d'une musique qu'eux seuls percevaient, Rudolph la guidait et elle se contentait de le suivre. Elle gardait ses iris dans ceux du hongrois, ainsi elle ne réfléchissait plus à rien. Il était bel homme, elle l'avait remarqué le jour où il était arrivé mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'intéresser à elle, elle qui n'avait pas son niveau, elle qui devait travailler dur tous les jours quand lui était né avec un don. En plus d'être un excellent soliste il était le parfait partenaire, et Helena comprenait les compliments qu'avaient lancés les filles qui avaient eu la chance de danser avec lui.

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et moins elle avait la sensation de toucher le sol, elle volait, et pas à cause du Barbital qu'elle était obligée de prendre tous les jours. Ici c'était différent, elle était dans le ciel, sur un petit nuage au milieu des étoiles, et que la lune éclairait ce spectacle. La douce lumière chaude qui émanait de son partenaire était si intense qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'elle la parcourait elle aussi. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie apaisée comme elle l'était en cet instant.

Rudolph avait des yeux tendres et rassurants, dans ses prunelles aucune trace de pitié et c'était agréable d'être vu comme une femme et pas comme la fille qui avait perdu sa sœur, son beau-frère et sa nièce.

Il était tout près d'elle et elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, elle ne savait même pas comment elle ne s'était pas ridiculisée en se trompant dans les pas. Il s'arrêta et la regarda avec regret.

-Les autres ne vont pas tarder, tu devrais te reposer avant la répétition, lui conseilla-t-il.

-Tu as raison, il faut que je sois en forme, approuva-t-elle.

-Helena, si jamais un jour tu veux revenir en avance, sache que ce sera un honneur pour moi de te tenir compagnie, lui signala-t-il en s'éloignant.

-J'y penserais, merci beaucoup Rudolph, merci pour tout, lui répondit-elle en esquissant le premier sourire depuis ce jour maudit.

-C'était un plaisir mademoiselle Goldenberg, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. »

Il partit et elle resta là sans bouger, ses paroles n'étaient pas la promesse que tout irait mieux comme par magie, elles ne signifiaient pas non plus qu'elle pourrait oublier le drame qui avait frappé sa famille. Ces mots qu'il avait prononcé étaient là pour lui témoigner son soutien, et elle en avait affreusement besoin, avoir quelqu'un pour être là et l'aider à voyager dans un autre monde pendant un moment et avec lui c'était possible. Elle s'était surprise à rêver dans ses bras, elle qui ne faisait plus que des cauchemars, c'était plaisant de s'imaginer autre chose que la mort et du sang.

« Rudolph Andrenyi, tu as réussi à me donner un peu de bonheur, et pour ça je ne te remercierai jamais assez, si tu acceptes de me porter pendant quelques temps sur ton dos, je serais peut-être capable de m'envoler à nouveau, espéra-t-elle tout bas. »


End file.
